Foi assim
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: Uma comedia tento como protagonista o coitado do Wufei XD coloquei ele numa saia justa hauahuahau


Foi assim!

Gênero: tentativa de humor, acho que yaoi, Casais: 5xS, 1x2, 3x4

Declamer: Eu tinha conseguido os direitos autorais de GW, só que meus amigos me chamaram para ir a prainha e como sou loira coloquei o papel no bolso e fui tomar banho com roupa e tudo e o papel molhou todinho, portanto, por mais que eu queira os G-boys ainda não me pertencem.

Foi assim!.

Os alunos da escola municipal de Sanc estavam comemorando as férias de verão das melhores maneiras possíveis, na praia, no campo, no parque, nos melhores lugares desejáveis. Mas seis desses alunos resolveram adiantar os deveres de casa, para então desfrutarem do descanso.

Os seis alunos pediram permissão para usarem a biblioteca da escola. Alguns desses alunos estudavam em salas diferentes, mas eram todos amigos. Com a permissão concedida eles foram cada um para a sala da matéria mais urgência. Felizmente os professores tinham maneirado nas tarefas, e que só precisaria um dia para terminá-las.

Wufei foi primeiro na sala de artes, sozinho, preparar seu projeto. Olhando pela janela ele vê passar um casal de mãos dadas, começou a imaginar como seria bom ter uma namorada. Quase todo mundo da sua sala já tinha encontrado alguém. Ele já havia encontrado a candidata, só lhe faltava coragem para cortejá-la. Foi nesse mesmo instante que a dona do coração do chinês passou pela porta no corredor. Para a infelicidade da garota, Wufei estava de costa para a porta e não a viu passar.

Na sala de áudio, Duo e Quatre mais conversavam do que estudavam.

-Que tal a casa de praia da minha família?- falou Quatre referindo-se onde iriam passar as férias.

-Ótimo! Qualquer lugar longe dos meus pais serve!- disse Duo num alvoroço.

-Então é só avisar aos outros!

-Quatre meu amigo, essas férias prometem!

-Tá, mas vamos terminar logo aqui que eu tenho que a sala de livros.- e os dois voltaram para os deveres.

Quatre conseguiu terminar primeiro que Duo e dirigiu-se para a sala de livros.

Em outra parte da biblioteca, a mesma garota que passou pelo chinês, arrumou suas coisas e fui em direção a sala de livros, mal sabia ela o que a esperava por lá.

Quatre tinha ido pra essa sala, não porque tinha que pesquisar algo, mas sim por outro motivo. O loirinho abriu a porta devagar para não denunciar sua presença e percebe que o lugar está vazio exceto por uma pessoa.

-Trowa? – o chamado vira-se e vê aqueles lindos olhos azuis que é capaz de derreter até o mais forte dos aço o olhando predadoramente.

-Vem cá! – disse o latino não se contendo mais e agarrando o outro. O que eles não esperavam era que mais alguém iría utilizar a sala para os fins a que realmente fora feita.

A garota abre a porta e vê os dois amigos se amassando em cima da mesa de estudos envoltos de livros.

-O que...- a coitada estava em choque. Sabia que seus amigos tinham encontrado suas metades, mas não sabia que era uns com os outros. - ... é isso?

Finalmente percebendo a presença da amiga, Quatre com a camisa aberta se esconde atrás do namorado. O primeiro resolve se pronunciar.

-Sally não é isso que você está pensando!1- tentou o árabe. Mas as o estado de Trowa e o seu próprio já falavam por si só. O moreno tinha a roupa amassada e desarrumada e os cabelos desgrenhados.

-Não? Se não é o que estou pensando, o que é então?- pediu Sally que não sabia se ficava espantada ou feliz com o descobrimento do relacionamento antes secreto, dos amigos. Por fim resolveu se acalmar, pois já tinha pensado nos dois juntos, e não era que eles ficam lindos juntos. – Desde quando?

- Não faz muito tempo. - o loiro falou resolvendo sair de detrás do namorado e arrumando suas roupas.

-Os outros sabem?

-Não! E por favor, Sally não conte pra eles! Queremos nós mesmos contar quando for o tempo. – implorou o árabe – Fazemos qualquer coisa, mas não conte!

Foi então que a garota teve uma idéia.

-Tudo bem, mas vou pedir um pequeno favor!

-Que seria? – perguntou Trowa.

-Ajeitar o Wufei pra mim! Ou melhor, saber se ele gostaria de ficar comigo.

-Só isso? – se fosse só isso seria fácil, pois Quatre havia pegado Wufei a secando várias vezes.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou procurá-lo! Volto logo anjo! – e dando um beijo na testa do namorado, Trowa sai da sala a procura do chinês.

E na sala de publicação...

-Há, há, há! Heero aí não! Você sabe que eu tenho cócegas!- falou um tremendamente desalinhado Duo, sendo imprensado na parede por um Heero bastante excitado.2

Nesse instante um certo moreno de olhos verdes, entra e vê a incrível cena de um quase sexo explicito na sua frente. Os dois pareciam não terem notado sua presença, até o momento em que falou.

-Será que um de vocês viram o Chang por aí?

Duo levantou a cabeça e arregalou os olhos em susto. Heero designou-se em apenas olhar para trás.

-Não!- Foi a única resposta do japonês que resolvera se levantar do chão onde estava prazerosamente ajoelhado até o momento da intromissão do amigo.

-Então por favor, vão procurá-lo e digam que a Sally o encontrará para resolverem o futuro romance dos dois juntos. – e já ia saindo quando o trançado o fez parar.

-E porque você mesmo não vai? Já estava fazendo isso, não?

-Diferente de vocês, eu tenho trabalhos a terminar. E creio que vocês não querem que os outros saibam do romance de vocês pela minha boca, querem? O Quatre ficaria tão decepcionado. E deixando um Duo sem palavras e chocado, sai.

-Você vai Heero! – ordenou Duo enquanto se arrumava.

-Eu não! Você já terminou seus trabalhos, eu não, graças a você!

-Agora a culpa é minha? Eu não ouvi você mandar eu parar ou ir embora em nenhum momento!- Heero não dando atenção ao americano, senta-se e recomeça a estudar, enquanto Duo sai fulo da vida atrás de Wufei.

Após entrar em várias salas Duo o encontra na de vídeo e vai logo gritando com o chinês.

- Olha! Acho melhor você ficar aqui até a Sally chegar, e acho bom você dar logo uns pega em vez de ficar enrolando.

-Do que você ta falando? – Wufei não tava entendendo nada. 1º esse americano idiota aparece do nada, 2º Vem com uma raiva que parece que quer matar um e ainda fica falando coisas desconexas.

-Tu é tapado mermo! PORRAAAAAAAA! A SALLY TÁ AFIM DE VOCÊ MANÉ! E VEM DAQUI A UNS INSTANTES NA ESPERANÇA DE VOCÊ DAR UNS PEGA NELA! CARALHO TU É BURRO! – e logo vai embora, com certeza atrás de Heero.

-A Sally querendo ficar comigo?

O chinês estava terminado a edição final de seu trabalho quando alguém bate na porta.

-Entre!- pediu Wufei já sabendo quem era.

-Oi! – como já esperado era Sally.

-Deixa só eu terminar aqui que já falo com você.

-Tudo bem! – a garota começou a olhar em volta até que passou a olhar apenas o garoto a sua frente.

-Pronto! – virando-se para a garota a vê lhe secando e fica extremamente vermelho por causa disso. – Bem...

-Acho melhor você fazer o que Duo falou. - cortou Sally.

-Hum? – Wufei tentava puxar pela memória o que aquele americano baka dissera. Mas em vão.

Sally percebendo que o garoto não iria lembrar antes pra chegar o natal, deu uma forcinha.

-Pra você deixar a enrrolação pra lá e partir para o que interessa.

-Tudo bem! – e Wufei pegou a moça e tascou-lhe um beijo daqueles de tirar até o fôlego de quem ta apenas assistindo. Mas o que eles não sabiam, era que mais tarde eles iriam mesmo fazerem os outros perderem seus fôlegos.- Mas como soube sobre o Maxwell?

-Ele me contou. Foi ele que me informou que você estava aqui.

-Ah ta! – e voltou ao beijo.

Quando as férias acabaram, todos os alunos estavam se preparando para entregarem ou apresentarem seus trabalhos escolares.

Wufei iria apresentar e para isso fez um curta com bonecos de massinha. Um monólogo, onde o próprio Wufei dublou. Mas o que ele não esperava, era que na hora que estava filmando os créditos finais, onde foi quando a Sally chegou, ele achava que tinha desligado a câmera, mas a havia esquecido ligada, pegando assim o grande amasso.

Todos se preparavam para sair quando os protagonistas do beijo aparecem na tela e todo mundo parou onde estavam para assistir o desenrolar da cena.

-Aí Wuffy! – grita Duo lá do fundo. Agora esse chinês teria o que merecia por ser tão lerdo e fazer com que estragassem seu amasso com Heero.

Foi aí que o garoto percebe o que se passa e corre para desligar o vídeo, e recebendo AHHHHHHH! De todos presentes.

-Obrigado a todos! – e sai envergonhado.

O coitado depois disso, passou a prestar mais atenção quando estiver editando algo para não deixar passar nada que o comprometa. E nunca mais ele confiou numa câmera. Porque será?

OWARI

Nara-chan

2006


End file.
